


Enderman's Origin

by luvranboo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Theory, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvranboo/pseuds/luvranboo
Summary: A Dream SMP theory written in fic-form covering the possible reason why the end is closed off, why Ranboo’s memory has been hindered, and why the prison was made for him.(This was written and published on my Twitter back on January 8th, so things in the lore have changed since then, but I still like this piece so I wanted to share it here!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Enderman's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter for more minifics, headcanons, and theories :] @luvranboo

During the battle of January 6th, Ranboo stumbled upon abandoned TNT blocks. He had picked them up, and after placing them, he mumbled to himself, “TNT… why do I remember TNT? Why do I remember that specifically?”

At the very beginning of the server, Dream was the only person in existence. He created the world for the sole purpose of beating the game. And he made it all the way to the end, too. He was doing extremely well; that was, until he was faced by an enderman hybrid being. It was the first creature to actually pose a threat to him. Dream could feel it: this one wasn’t like the others he had beaten thus far. He wasn’t fully enderman.

This creature was Ranboo, who had lived his entire life only knowing the other endermen in the end. They were all one big family. One side. United. The only thing he was taught to go against was intruders, and that was always for the sake of protecting the ender dragon. And this strange masked man that had infiltrated their dimension’s borders certainly was out for that dragon’s blood. Ranboo had never felt such a pure, unadulterated hatred for a living being before he had the displeasure of setting his eyes on him.

Ranboo fought as hard as he could. He was half enderman, which helped him evade blows and jabs from Dream, but his other half, the unknown one, was the one that gave all his abilities that extra push. He was beating Dream.

Until Dream placed down TNT, blasting Ranboo into the air and straight into the void off the edge of the end.

But Ranboo had already done the job. Dream was so wounded and exhausted that he knew he wouldn’t be able to beat the ender dragon or her endermen. He wasn’t stupid; he knew an impending loss when he saw one. and so he retreated back to earth.

Ranboo should have died on his fall off the edge. He knew that. Which was why he was so surprised and confused when he opened his eyes to see green leaves swaying above him with only a slight throbbing sensation in his skull. Thanks to whatever otherworldly powers Ranboo’s unknown half provided to him, he had survived the fall.

_Where am I?_

Well, Ranboo had been knocked from the only place he ever called home, and had landed on earth. More specifically, right outside L’Manburg.

But how long had he been falling? Why couldn’t he remember?

The travel time between the end and earth was instantaneous when using the portal, but on your own (considering you wouldn’t die on your way over), it would take years to go from point A to point B. While Ranboo had been in a state of constant descent from the end, Dream had returned to earth, started civilization, fought a few wars, and closed off the end.

Yes, that’s right. _Closed off the end._

Dream had always followed his gut, and after his close encounter with death that day, something was telling him that it wouldn’t be the last time running into that terrifyingly powerful half-enderman hybrid. Something was telling him that the creature had survived. So he did what any logical murderous being would do: Closed off the end to prevent the creature from crawling back out and finding him. He didn’t expect that very same creature to show up right outside of L’Manburg years after he had disabled the only portal to the end that he knew of.

And so Dream killed Ranboo twice on Ranboo’s first day in the server. The first time was because Dream panicked and lunged first. _But Ranboo didn’t fight back. He **ran.**_ That confused Dream more than anything else. Why is this powerful creature, the only thing he has ever stumbled upon that’s able to beat him, _running_ from him? And how was he here?

The second kill was to see if Ranboo would run again. And he did. While Dream was running his experiment, he tried to think of all the possibilities of how the enderman thing had gotten here, and why the hell it was running from him if it knew that it was more powerful than he was.

_Oh my god… that’s it. It doesn’t know. It doesn’t even remember._

Dream had figured out why Ranboo wasn’t fighting back, and so he backed off. Maybe it would be more fun to play with the creature, instead.

Over time, Ranboo’s mental state declined more and more as he attempted to recall the things he was missing. He could _feel_ that he didn’t have all the pieces of his story, and it hurt him like nothing else. And Dream just watched in amusement. But closer to present day, Dream could tell that Ranboo was remembering more and more about himself. About his powers. He tried to manipulate him into occupying his mind with other things, like betraying the country, or losing his friends, but it all fell to the wayside when Philza and Techno took in Ranboo and set him back on the right path.

Dream knew the day would come when Ranboo remembered everything about himself. That’s why he had Sam build the prison; its purpose was to hold the one thing Dream feared he wouldn’t be able to kill. And he could feel that day growing closer with every passing moment that Ranboo put together the missing pieces of his own mind.


End file.
